In the process of manufacturing industrial products, for example, a storage facility is used to temporarily store materials, intermediate products, and so on during a waiting period or the like before a subsequent step is started. Typically, a storage facility is provided with a storage rack that has a plurality of storage sections that are regularly arranged in a top-bottom and a left-right direction, as disclosed in JP 2002-252277A (Patent Document 1).
The storage rack according to Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of supporting pillars (pillars 3), platforms (top boards 5) on which objects to be stored are to be placed, and supporting members (supporting ribs 6) that are fixed to the supporting pillars to support the platforms. In the storage rack according to the Patent Document 1, a platform is fixed to supporting members, using fastening members, such that the platform is supported from below by the supporting members, of which the respective ends are fixed to the pillars on the left and right sides of the platform.
However, such a configuration has a drawback, that is, since a pair of left and right supporting members are individually fixed to the pillars corresponding thereto, it is difficult to position the supporting members in the top-bottom direction, and misalignment directly affects the inclination of the platform. In order to avoid such a situation, it is necessary to accurately position the supporting members in the top-bottom direction. However, in such a case, it is necessary to perform careful work on all of the storage sections, and therefore installation work requires a lot of effort.